


The Bride That Became The Wife

by EzmEmily



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Castle Dracula, Drac's ready to settle down, Drac's wolf form, Dracula sneaking into your room the night before your wedding, Dracula's Castle, Dracula's bride, Dracula's wife, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Night Before The Wedding, Other, Renfield is still Drac's bitch, Renfield marries you to Drac, So Married, Turning into a wolf, Wedding Dress, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, about as far from a normal wedding as you can get, and Drac's best man is her boyfriend, dream wedding, husband and wife, maid of honor is your bestfriend, non traditional wedding, vampire bride, vampire marriage, you are getting married to Dracula, your friend and her boyfriend don't know Drac is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: He had many brides over the centuries .... But you are the one he made his wife
Relationships: Dracula/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it. My best friend who I thought would die a virgin is getting married"

My friend Lidia laughed as she jumped back on her bed in our huge and luxurious hotel room a few miles outside of Wallacia

"You are hilarious" I said rolling my eyes

"I'm serious. And your not just getting married to a regular guy. But freaking royalty" 

"He's not royalty, he's a Count, it's sort of middle ranking nobility" 

"Whatever. He treats you like a Queen, spoils you rotten. And you are getting married in his castle. You are marring a man who has his own castle"

"Listen I love the fact he treats me so well. But I am marring him because I love him and he loves me. Don't let him hear you say that. Or next thing I know I'm being led up the alter on a horse like Christen from Phantom of the Opera. You know how over the top he can be" 

"Oh come on, you don't feel just a little bit self important. You are gonna have a title after you are married. Countess Y/N has a nice ring to it don't you think" 

I had to admit she was right. Countess did have a very nice ring to it. But I was marring for love. Not just till death do us part. Our marriage would be eternal. The days leading up to my wedding would be my last few days as a mortal woman. If only my friend knew, one day I would tell her and why I did what I did. Little did she know I was marrying a vampire. A 500 year old warlord who lurked in the shadows and fed on the lives of others. But he was a changed man know. He gained some of his humanity back and walked in the sun like any other mortal did. And no longer prayed on people for food, he had found a better way. And I could not be more head over heels for him. So much so I was more than willing to throw away my mortal life for a immortal one by his side. And he certainly went out of his way to make it special for me. He had arranged for us to marry at his old home back in Transylvania. He and my best friend's, who was my maid of honor as well as who would be giving me away at the alter. Boyfriend had been going to and from the castle to make sure it was being set up as it should be. He had not been home for over 123 years and the place was seriously in need of a modern touch or two to make it livable for the few people that will be attending and playing a part in our wedding 

"When are they due back anyway. I'm getting tired and I want to sleep" Lidia said, flicking though the tv channels 

"You are in a bed right now" I laughed "And how can you be tired. All we did today when our men have been away is trying on my wedding dress and your dress. Oh yeah and we both have been in the spa all day. And you have been taking full advantage of the room service and entertainments package"

"Yeah ... but I wan to see Alex before I do. And excuse me, but trying on clothes and enjoying a full spa treatment is exhausting" 

"Oh yes you must be shattered. Poor thing. Sat here all afternoon stuffing your face and watching Golden Girls....OW" I yelped as she threw a pillow at me 

"Ow? It's a pillow not a cinder block" 

"You threw it hard. Have at you" I yelled as I threw my pillow at her in retaliation 

Lidia grabbed one of her pillows and whacked the one I threw at her away. Next thing I know we are both jumping bed to bed hitting each other with our rather expensive hotel pillows like a couple of teenage girls at a slumber party. The hotel staff are going to love us in the morning.

Among the hits and maniacal laughter as we continued our war, we did not see the door to our room open 

"Shouldn't you two be in your underwear for this" 

Both of us turned to see my future husband and the man who will be leading me up the aisle and my maid of honor's boyfriend standing at the door with amused look's on their faces 

"Alex" Lidia said in a delighted tone that would make you think she was snow white 

I saw my chance and I took it, I whacked Lidia across the head with the pillow that was still in my grip, causing her to topple off the bed with a loud thump on the floor right between the two Queen sized beds 

"Ouch, you Judas. Maid of honor down" Lidia said popping up 

"All's fair in love and war" I laughed "And you should never let your guard down"

"Alex. Take me away from this abuse" Lidia said in a dramatic fashion whilst Hollywood swooning 

Alex playfully rolled his eyes and picked his girlfriend up and took her to the room that was the room him and Dracula were staying in. Lidia had this weird idea that the groom and the bride should not stay in the same room for the night. I know why though, she and I made a pact like when we were kids that when one of us get married that the maid of honor and the bride should stay together and have a crazy time till the wedding. It was a weird thing to promise on

But I never in my life thought I would get married. Let alone to a vampire 

Dracula strolled over and lay down on the bed that I was sitting on "Hello darling" he said 

"Hey handsome" I smiled leaning down to kiss him 

"Your maid of honor is certainly a colorful character" 

"Yeah, that's why I love her...So. I guess your staying here tonight" 

"It seem's I am. We both know that Alex and dear Lidia are not just escaping us" Dracula said suddenly looming over me with a gleam in his eyes that I knew all to well 

"Nope. Look's like you get your future wife all to yourself tonight" 

As if on cue we both heard moans coming from the wall against my headboard 

"Jesus they work fast. Want to make them jealous" 

I let out a squeal as the lights suddenly switched off and my soon to be husband pounced on me 

**( I am going to try my hardest to do regular updates to this since this will be multiple parts. So let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

After a wonderful tumble in the sheets with my soon to be husband, Dracula and me were laying in the middle of the huge bed tangled in sheets and limbs.

Dracula had his arm wrapped around me that gave me the perfect cuddling position, snuggled under his arm with my head resting on his shoulder close to his neck, his other hand was tracing up and down my thigh off the leg that was wrapped around both of his 

"Are you ok" he asked suddenly 

"Yes very much" I replied running my fingers though his furry chest "You were amazing as always" 

"As were you my love" 

He was quite for a while, just enjoying basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. But then he suddenly said

"Are you sure you want this?"

I looked up at him from where I was nestled

"Sure about what? Marrying you or becoming a vampire?"

"Both" 

I sat up and looking at him down on the bed. God he was beautiful, laying there barely covered with sheets with the moonlight beaming down on him, making him look like a Greek God that had descended the heavens to spend the night with his human lover 

"Count Dracula you listen to me. There is nothing in this world I want more to be your wife. Except maybe to be by your side as your wife for eternity"

I knew he was worried about the me become undead part. He had tried for 500 years to replicate what he was and the closest he came was with this girl Lucy. She may have been his perfect bride. If it were not for that mishap with the furnace

"I know the risks, but that has not put me off wanting to become a vampire. Beside from what you told me, as long as I am willing. Witch I am, and it is done slowly, taking a little bit at a time. We should be ok. I mean it's what happened with...with"

"Lucy" Dracula said finishing for me 

"Yeah....her" I said flopping back down beside him 

"My love, you are not jealous of her are you. I did not love her. I never did" 

"I know. And not I'm not jealous of her as a person. From what you told me she was a shallow, vain girl who was more in love with herself than death"

"But" Damn him, he always knew when I was holding back

"But. I can't help but think you would want a girl who looks like her, she was so much more prettier than me"

The only time I saw the image of Lucy before she became a charred undead corpse and then a pile of dust, was a memorial picture alone with her name on a wall of remembrance outside the place where her funeral took place. And she was such a beautiful girl. Dark curly hair, flawless coffee completion and brown eyes that were full of life. I could not help but be envious of her looks just a little bit 

Dracula rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed, looking at me with the most loving expression 

"Yes Lucy was pretty. But you my love. You are a goddess"

I smiled up at my lover as he continued 

"The only thing that girl made beautiful to me was death, you my love are the sun" 

"Oh yes your first love" I joked 

That was my own little joke saying that the literal sun was his first lover. I could not blame him. He had not see *her* in over 500 years. He would tell me how he had artists paint her, poets capture her in words and Mozart writing a pretty little tune about her, before he ate him. I guess I would never fully understand that. I take her for granted, she's has been there everyday of my life since I can remember, that it's almost like you don't even notice she's there. But with Dracula he believed for five whole centuries that *she* if gazed upon, would burn him to dust

There has been quite a change for him since he now knew he could walk in the sun as every person can, it's like he had a whole new look on life. That and meeting me. His favorite thing to do was for the two of us to lay in bed in each others arms and watch the beautiful sun that he had been denied for, for so long come up the horizon 

Dracula chuckled before laying back on the bed and pulled me back onto his chest 

"I'm serious my love. to me you are *her* in physical form sent to me, whenever I look at you" 

"Mmm you big romantic softy" I giggled secretly stunned with his high option of me 

I was suddenly rolled onto my back again with Dracula looking down at me with a sinister looking grin and predatory eyes

"I am not soft as you put it Y/N" 

"Yes you are, your now the cuddly kind of vampire. A care bear with fangs" 

Dracula flew off me back beside me on the bed 

"I want a divorce" 


End file.
